My last goodbye
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: "Este es mi ultimo adios, sempai. Dejando todo mis recuerdos de ti atrás...debo marcharme lejos. Debo dejarte ir" Morinaga suspira mirando el techo, pensando en su situación...¿hasta donde llegará por este amor a su sempai, cuando se da cuenta que este...() R&R (Mi primer fic en este fandom :D) Espero que les guste :D (Perdón por el mal resumen ; ;)


**"My last good-bye"**

_YAY, Hello personitas!_

_Este es mi primer fic en este fandom y estoy nerviosa jajaja. Amo escribir y espero que les agrade esta historia!_

_Perdonen cualquier error en la escritura y/o gramática. LOL_

_DECLAIMER: Todos Koi Suru Boukun (Tyrant falls in love) es propiedad de su autora, yo solo uso a sus personajes de la manera mas cruel, pervertida y amorosa que puedo :D._

_La canción igual es su propio autor, solo me gusta ponerla en situaciones feas muajajaja._

**.**

**Luces, cámara...**

**Fanfiction!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"My last Good-Bye"**

_Este es mi último adiós, sempai._

_._

_._

_._

Y de nuevo, Morinaga suspira y se muerde los labios para no gritar de frustración. Esta acostado solo en su cama, de nuevo solo. Sin signos de que su sempai había pasado la noche con él más que la cama revuelta, húmeda de fluidos y fría (y por su puesto los recuerdos de la pasión desbordada y los sonidos eróticos que quedan en su mente).

Y Morinaga se recuesta boca arriba mirando el techo blanco de su cuarto, repasando todo y cada una de las veces que esto había pasado. Cada vez que su sempai se iba, después de hacer el amor, sin siquiera decirle nada; sin siquiera hacer nada. Huyendo, escapando y dejándolo a él solo en la cama que hubieron compartido en esa noche de pasión.

[_So here we are again  
Knowing this will never end  
So I must let go_]

Siempre lejos de Tetsuhiro.

Siempre con esa barrera que lo impide todo.

Morinaga se tapa los ojos cansados con su brazo y aprieta los dientes. Esta ¿triste? ¿Enojado? ¿Frustrado? Si, lo está, esta todo eso y además está decepcionado. Antes había pensado que los problemas con su sempai y sus sentimientos estaban resuelto, es decir, por fin estaban juntos. Igualmente sabía que su sempai era un cabezota, tsundere, tirano y que aceptar que estaba en una relación homo con su kohai era demasiado difícil de decir, de aceptar; Morinaga había pensado que no importaba. Él podía esperar, sí. Porque amaba a su sempai, amaba a Souichi tanto que…

Dolía.

Dolía demasiado el ver que su supuesta relación no progresaba, lo frustraba en demasía y sentía que quería gritar y gritar.

Pero no lo hacía porque Morinaga siempre tuvo mucha paciencia, siempre era considerado y daba lo mejor de sí para que funcionara.

Amaba mucho también a su sempai. Pero…

… ese amor estaba empezando a ahogarlo.

[_I will not begin.  
A fight that we can never win.  
So I'm letting go_]

Siempre supo que este amor que tenía a su superior era un caso perdido (muy, muy dentro de sí… lo sabía)- en un primero momento- y cuando se dio cuenta que una pequeña esperanza se filtraba, movió cielo, mar y tierra para aferrarse a ella.

Y estaba bien, al principio. Problemas, malos entendidos, conflictos morales y sociales; de todo había enfrentado Morinaga para estar con su sempai. Y si, hubieron demasiados cambios que confrontar, muchas lágrimas que derramar, muchos besos y palabras de amor que repartir; pero al final…estaba bien.

Pero ahora el problema era el propio Souichi.

Alejándose cada vez más de Morinaga.

_[My passion, my poison.  
The__life and death__of me]  
_

Y ahora, Morinaga, ya no sabe que más hacer para evitarlo. Cada que sempai está de buen humor, lo deja acercarse, tocarlo…amarlo; pero apenas se termina, sempai está listo para patearlo, golpear y hablar con palabras hirientes. Siempre terminando herido la misma persona, él, Morinaga. ¿Cómo luchar contra quien se ama?

No podía, no podía luchar contra su adorado sempai.

Morinaga se mordió los labios soltando un sollozo_, no podía_, simplemente no podía luchar contra sempai, contra lo que sempai no sentía.

_[I can't take you taking everything.  
From a love never meant to be]_

Morinaga sintió las lágrimas hacer el camino ya conocido en sus mejillas. Y sí, admitía que era débil, berrinchudo y sensible; era un llorón y eso no iba a cambiar. Pero es que siempre era quien salía perdiendo, el único a quien le importaba todo con sempai, el único que se interesaba en lo que eran, serian o lo que nunca podría pasar. Morinaga era el único a quien parecía importarle su relación.

Y no podía culpar a sempai, no podía culparlo por no sentir nada, por no sentir lo mismo, por no amarlo. Y eso…

Dolía, oh, como dolía.

Porque no podía obligarlo, no podía chantajearlo para que lo amara; a pesar de lo que sempai pensara, que lo estaba chantajeando con irse del departamento; Morinaga no lo hacía, sempai era quien le impedía irse, quien lo sujetaba tan fuerte hasta el punto de dolor. Y Morinaga lo amaba tanto como para herirlo. Para herirse.

Pero…

Pero…

Morinaga se preguntaba, ¿hasta qué punto, podría soportar estar a quien, a lado de su sempai, el sempai que le impedía irse pero que no lo amaba? ¿Hasta dónde?

Morinaga se sentó en su fría y solitaria cama, mientras se tapaba el rostro mojado. Mientras su mente corría en cada uno de los recuerdos doloroso que había tenido desde su llegada a esa ciudad, desde que había conocido al sempai. Mientras su corazón se rompía y sangraba un poco cada vez, mientras su corazón lloraba su amor. Mientras su mente lo entendía…mientras su corazón lo negaba.

_[Taking what you want.  
Left me behind.  
As my heart dies]_

¿Hasta dónde llegaría?

¿Hasta que sucediera lo que ocurro antes con Masaki-san?

¿Hasta que el amor que tenia se convirtiera en resentimiento, en dolor, en odio?

¿Hasta que el sempai lo odiara?

¿Hasta que el terminara roto en pedazos irreconocibles?

¿Hasta el final dándose cuenta que desperdicio una vida, aferrándose a un imposible?

"**No…"** Un susurro rompió la noche silenciosa. Morinaga se encorvó en sí mismo y lloro bajito. Susurro negativas y lloro por su amor perdido, por nuevamente equivocarse, por el error de amar al equivocado. **"Sempai….no…"**

Lloró él, por sempai, por ellos, por el nunca "nosotros", por amar, por el dolor, por los "te amos" no correspondidos, por su entender, por la decisión que tomó.

_[__So I must let go__]_

Lloró por su adiós.

(…)

Los días siguientes fueron entre memorias de colores agridulces y sonidos estridentes, de olores hogareños y adioses en la mente.

Morinaga no se volvió a acercar a su sempai, mantuvo las distancias a pesar de las miradas sospechosas y confusas de su sempai, que al final, dejo de prestarles atención. Por las noches, una cena con distantes palabras, sonrisas aguadas, "te amos" atorados, y todo se volvió difuso. Por las mañanas una sonrisa amable, un gruñido amargado y un tirano desayunando siendo observado por su kohai.

Y en la solitaria habitación del más joven, cajas apiladas, maletas en el closet y sollozos ahogados bajo la almohada. Una carta olvidada y escrita a borrones.

Pero Morinaga no se dejó vencer, no dejó de llorar pero creyendo firmemente en que era lo mejor para él mismo y para quien en la otra habitación dormía. Morinaga simplemente lloraba como todos lo hacen cuando tienen dolor, cuando llorar por un amor perdido y las lágrimas rompen un corazón ya herido.

Pero decidido como nunca antes, dolido sí, pero con el firme propósito adherido en su mente, cuerpo, corazón.

Tenía que irse antes de que todo terminara mal. Antes de que el sempai lo odiara, él se odiara y hubiera más heridos y corazones marchitos. Antes de que hubiera rencores y odio, antes de que todo el amor que sintiera por Suichi se convirtiera en rencor y resentimiento, porque el sempai no tenía la culpa de no amarlo.

Porque…Souichi no lo amaba.

Quizás lo estimaba (lo dejaba vivir con él), quizás había amor (lo dejaba decirle cuanto lo amaba, sin respuesta, claro), atracción (los besos, las caricias, los abrazos dados), pasión (las noches sudorosas, los gemidos profanos, las caricias en la piel, los jadeo apasionados).

Pero no era el amor que Morinaga sentía hacia Souichi.

No era el amor que Morinaga quería de su sempai.

No era el amor entre dos personas enamoradas.

Porque el sempai no estaba enamorado de su kohai.

Y por eso…

_[…And let you go]_

Pero no podía culpar a su sempai de eso, no, jamás.

A pesar de lo tirano, lo gruñón, lo cruel que el sempai era cuando no lo dejaba ir y le daba una mínima esperanza…

A pesar de eso, no podía culparlo. Porque él mismo había creído, había soñado y se había elevado muy alto al pensar en un "quizás" "Si…" "tal vez". Morinaga había creído en un sueño demasiado real, se había empeñado en un futuro muy cálido, muy feliz, muy suyo, muy mentiroso. Y eran sus propias mentiras amorosas, susurros hipócritas y sus futuros acentuados que ahora debía irse sin culpar a nadie (más que a sí mismo, más que a su corazón soñador)

_['Cause what I thought was love.  
Was only lies]_

Porque no podía culpar a alguien quien no se enamoró de otro alguien. Porque en el amor, en el corazón no se manda, no se obliga ni se presiona.

Simplemente sucede.

En su caso, no sucedió; y aunque doliera lo que doliera, solo…no pasó.

Asi que debía hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Debía hacerlo…

Él podía, él debía ser fuerte…él podía hacerlo por fin.

"**Por el bien de nosotros dos"** Susurra Morinaga cuando cerró la última maleta. Suelta un suspiro cortado y sonríe tristemente a la habitación estéril y vacía de objetos personales. Cerrando los ojos rememorando cortamente el pasado, sin detenerse, solo…solo un vistazo nada más.

Había sido, uno de los tiempos más felices (y tristes) que había tenido. Y les agradecía a todas las personas que había conocido. A todas.

[_I've got to walk away  
While there's still hope_]

Y más a su sempai, a su…no, a Souichi Tatsumi, el tirano de los laboratorios. A quien un día conoció, se enamoró, le ayudó a olvidar su pasado, le dio la amistad, le dio una razón para vivir, le dio la valentía de vivir por sí mismo, le dio el valor de luchar por sí mismo, le ayudo a valorarse como persona, le ayudó a entender muchas cosas…

Le ayudó a ser fuerte.

Tocando la carta dejada en el buró, en colores blancos y olores a despedidas; repitió las palabras escritas, los sentimientos invertidos y las lágrimas de su rostro limpiadas. Acaricio por última vez la carta que, lo admite, es un gesto débil y cobarde pero necesario (porque aún es pronto –y duele-para mirar a los ojos y decir adiós…) porque nunca fue bueno para las despedidas. Y porque seguramente sempai no le creería. Jeje.

_[This is my last goodbye]_

Morinaga sale de su ex habitación arrastrando la última maleta color verde oscuro que guarda las risas, las burlas, los gritos, los besos, las noches, los susurros, los roces, las lágrimas, las sonrisas. Los buenos pensamientos y también los tristes y amargos. Se detiene en la sala y echa un vistazo a su alrededor, la cocina limpia, el comedor simple, la sala hogareña. La vida con su sempai.

Todo está en silencio porque, asi como lo dice el reloj que cuelga de la pared de la derecha (ese, el que una vez compro en el supermercado, el que tiene aves cucú de fondo), son las 10 con 20 minutos y el sempai está en el trabajo.

[_Learn to erase  
The__love__I know  
And let you go_]

"**Es mejor asi"** Susurra otra vez mientas parpadea para bloquear las lágrimas. **"Es mejor de esta manera, asi…no dolerá…para ninguno"** Morinaga sigue su camino mientras en una mano arrastra la maleta y en la otra la sumerge en el bolsillo derecho para buscar una llave llena de recuerdos.

Un paso, risitas de amor; dos pasos, besos robados; ocho pasos, noches de pasión; veinte pasos…un último adiós.

_[This is my last goodbye]_

Morinaga saca la llave de este departamento de su bolsillo y la coloca en la mesa del centro de la sala. La acaricia un poco y se endereza, girándose para irse.

[_Leaving all the memories of you behind_]

Sale del departamento y siente la brisa fresca en su caliente rostro, en sus lágrimas saladas.

Pero está bien, todos lloran en las despedidas, Morinaga se dice.

Está bien, porque estaré bien.

Y Morinaga se marcha, un avión rumbo a Tokio le espera (el vuelo 209, asiento 24 comercial); y ya va tarde.

Yo sé que el tiempo lo curará, sé eso.

Y está bien…porque ya lo entendí.

[_And I realize  
That I don't need you to survive_]

Está bien. Lo superarán y… vivirán.

(…)

_[This is my last goodbye]_

(…)

Un mal presentimiento, más bien un dolor sordo en el pecho lo lleva a correr hacia su departamento _("Lo siento Tatsumi-san, Morinaga-kun se transfirió a Tokio la semana pasada"_) y llamar jadeante a su compañero, a ese kohai revoltoso y llorón que vive con él; sin embargo el silencio lo absorbe todo _("¿Qué?, ese sujeto… ¡le diré una cuantas malditas cosas!)_.

Corre hacia la cocina y el comedor pero ve todo impecable, sin rastro de nada ("Ah, no creo que se pueda Tatsumi-san, el vuelo de Morinaga-kun salió esta mañana a las 11").

Corre hacia la sala, gritando su nombre, se tropieza y un sonido metálico le llama la atención _("Mierda, porque este jodido taxi no avanza!?")_. Mira hacia el suelo con el insulto en la boca y se da cuenta que la llave –una copia de la suya- descansa sobre el suelo inerte. Su corazón se aprieta _("Eh, no lo sabe joven? Hubo un accidente en carreteras aledañas…un avión se vino abajo…")._

Niega a gritos y a voz alta dice su nombre.

Corre a trompicones y busca en el primer baño. Está vacío.

_("Salió esta mañana del aeropuerto")._

Con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, se va hacia el cuarto donde muchas veces compartió noches y palabras. Donde se alojaba un chico de pueblo llego a la gran ciudad a estudiar. Quien le dijo un día que lo amaba. Abre de jalón la puerta…

Está vacío. Solo muebles sin toque personal.

Solo la cama hecha sin reparo, asi nada más.

Y un papel doblado, una carta olvidada en el buró de al lado.

Apresurado, temblorosas manos. Corazón agitado, asustado.

Unas letras de caligrafía conocida, con ies bonitas y puntos olvidados.

Unas palabras tristes que le rompen el alma.

Se arrodilla pues las piernas ya no le sostienes, sus manos siguen temblando y en su mente frases siguen llegando.

_("Era un vuelo comercial, dicen")_

_("Fue una falla mecánica.")_

Arruga la carta y grita frustrado, dolido. Sorprendido y asustado, herido.

_("Se dirigía a Tokio")_

(…)

_**((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((**_

_Querido Sempai:_

_Este es mi último adiós…perdóneme si le causo dolor, pero era necesario._

_Tengo que irme mientras aún hay esperanza…era el momento de marchar, sempai._

_Aprender a borrar el amor que conozco…y sé que tú también lo harás._

_Y dejarte ir…no te culpo de nada, no fue culpa de nadie._

_Porque a pesar de todo, te amaba pero…no era como yo pensé que sería. Y está bien, sé que no me amabas…no como yo lo hacía, como yo quería, sempai. _

_Y jamás, jamás te culpes, yo no lo hago. Era un amor que nunca estuvo destinado a ser._

_Y porque no puedo seguir permitiendo que esto llegara a lastimarnos más, me tengo que ir._

_Esta es mi última despedida._

_Descuida, duele pero el tiempo lo cura todo, el tiempo detendrá el dolor._

_Dejando todos mis recuerdos de ti atrás, asi que deja los míos guardados en un rincón; porque, creo, no los necesitamos más. _

_Es hora de sepáranos, es hora se seguir nuestro camino por nuestra cuenta._

_Asi que te dejaré ir. _

_Se libre, Souichi._

_Sonríe, ríe, enamórate, diviértete…vive._

_No te preocupes por mí, por favor…no me busques._

_Está bien así, estaremos bien así._

_Perdón si te causo dolor con esta carta y estas palabras, sé que debí decírtelas en persona y que soy un cobarde. Pero (te lo juro sempai, no te estoy chantajeando) nunca fui bueno con las despedidas y…si te miraba aunque sea una vez más…iba a romperme y llorar como una nenita jejeje._

_Pero no te preocupes, ya soy más fuete, ya no soy el mismo a quien conociste hace 7 años, sempai. Ya crecí, ya maduré…por eso tomé esta decisión._

_Por eso este es mi último adiós._

_No sé lo que me depare el destino, no sé lo que haré en mi futuro, sin embargo muy dentro de mí sé, que pase lo que pase…estaré feliz._

_No lo olvides Souichi, yo te amé, nunca lo dudes; pero es hora de seguir adelante y crecer._

_Simplemente, tendrás que hacerlo sin mí._

_Buena suerte, sempai. Siempre será un bonito recuerdo en mi memoria, una bonita época en mi vida._

_Te amo….pero ya no más._

_Hasta siempre, Souichi Tatsumi._

_Morinaga Tetsuhiro._

_**((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((-((**_

**-END- (?)**

**So, eso fue todo...como leerán, es algo muy dramatico ajjajaja...**

**Olvide mencionarles que amo escribir dramas y tragedias...jijijiji.**

**Siempre me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes hasta el punto de quiebre, no siempre termina con un final feliz, nop. Este termino asi, pero igual, tengo algunas otras ideas para mas fic de esta pareja que terminan lindo *corazón***

**Espero no haberles mortificado y/o asustado...**

**Y que les haya gustado, asi que espero sus Lik- a no, xD ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! AJAJAJAJA**

**Por cierto la canción se llama "My lasta goodbye" (DUH xD) de Trading Yesterday. Escuchenla si pueden, es linda :9**

**Am, no se que mas decir...lol**

**En fin, eso fue todo, gracias ante mano por leerme, como dije...espero sus comentarios!**

**Se despide su servidora G.A**

**Cambio y fuera!**


End file.
